Dilemma
by MexicanPocahontas
Summary: When Cho Chang tells Harry that she is having their baby, only Hermione is there to help him cope with it, leading to possible love. REVIEW
1. Break Up Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my ideas( which aren't that good)

Break Up Sex

"I can't believe you two broke up"

I had just told Ron that I and Cho Chang are no longer an item. That's right I, the famous Harry Potter, the-boy-who-killed-you-know-who, Hogwarts most wanted wizard ( according to Witch Weekly, which of course I don't read, ….okay maybe this once in the common room, I mean I was bored and it was just laying there so I was like what the hell and….um…. anyways I digress) I am now Hogwarts most eligible bachelor, but you know its not like I pay attention to that kind of stuff

"Yeah, well… shit happens, you know"

"But you guys were so…… in love" Ron said very sarcastic

"Yeah I know"

"You guys were Romeo and Juliet"

"Yeah and what happen to them"

"They died"

"Exactly my point"

"Okay bad example, Rose and Jack from Titanic"

"Again, what happen to them?"

"Jack died, but not Rose, so it's different"

"Oh so I'm going to die"

Ron looked confused for a couple of minutes before finally giving up

"I mean seriously, you guys were always together, hugging, kissing, whispering stuff to each other, winking, and mate I got to tell you that …… it was extremely nauseating

I just laughed; it was good to be back with my best friends, Ron and Hermione. But wait a minute were is Hermione

"Hey, Ron where is Hermione"

"I don't know, library; maybe, you know she practically lives there"

BANG

"Speak of the Devil"

Hermione made a very un lady like entrance to the great hall. She looked rather flustered and dare I say it, mighty pissed off at someone"

"Bloody wanker" Hermione mumbled as she sat down across from them

"Who's got your knickers all in bunch Hermione" as soon as he said it Ron regretted it.

Hermione gave him her very infamous I'm-gonna-kill-you glare. Now, I'm not much of an exaggerator, but I'm not kidding you that if looks could kill, Hermione glare could've had Ron dead and buried twenty times over, faster than you could say the word quiddith. Just as I was about to order a coffin for Ron Hermione said the most shocking thing

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Ron eyes got all big and his mouth was wide open, I would've laughed at him if I weren't making the exact the same face.

"Um, anyways guys what's new" Hermione said trying to break the awkward silence"

"Harry broke up with Cho Chang"

"Oh, Harry I'm really sorry"

"Its okay, I really don't care, besides the break up sex was great" Hermione choked on her food

"WHAT"

PLEASE REVIEW, I will hopefully update everyday :)


	2. Underground Girl Hotline

I"m so sorry that I haven't updated but I had writers block and the came the whole HBP crap, but then I thought " I started it, might was well finish it" So this is to all my fellow delusional HHR shippers.

Chapter 2

Hermione was pissed off and technically, I was scared shitless. Sure i was able to take on a fire breating dragon, killer mermaids, a two headed dog, hundreds of dementors, and death Eaters, and not to mention Voldermort serveral times, but a pissed Hermione, I wasn't sure if I would be able to survive the wrath of a woman, let alone Hermione's wrath.

'' WHAT, THE BREAKUP SEX, I CAN'T BELIVE WHAT I AM HEARING-

" Hermione-

" YOU DIRTY PIG-

Gulp

" Hermione it was a joke"

" A what"

" A joke, you know, just kidding, hahaha, kinda stuff"

I am so dead

"well it wasn't very funny was it"

Um I hope I answer right

" Yes" she glared" I mean no absolutly not, very not funny"

She didn't really looked convinced but she finally smiled. " Fine, its okay"

I sighed in relief and looked up, somebody must really likes me up there.

But then again someone had to like me up there if they wanted me to live long enough to finally vancwish the dark lord and save all of humaity from an almost certain destruction.

hmm hmmm

" Well anyways I have to go, got to study" Hermione got up and left

Ron looked at me and smirked" You really did have breakup sex didn't you"

"Yeah, it was great, I mean it was like whoa, whooo"

" You lucky basturd, damn I want to have some break up sex." he thought for a second before responding " You know what, I just want to get laid"

I smirked and looked towards the Ravenclaw table,and spotted Cho talking with none other than pimple faced bitch Marrieta, I shook my head and turned back to Ron who was now talking to Dean and Seamus about Quiditth.

Just as the converstation got good. Lavender came right up to me and took Hermione's now vacant seat.

" Hey Harry is it true you broke up wih Cho"

My mouth once again fell open, honestly if i keep doing that it will permentaly stay open, but as you can see that was the least of my wories and how the hell does news travel so fast. Jesus, is there like a secret girl hotline working mysteriously under the grounds of Hogwarts only running to ruin my life.

Lavender must of seen the look on my face because she smiled and left to whisper in Pavarti ear, most likely telling her that it was true that Cho and I broke up. I buried my head in my arms. This was going to be the worst day of my sad, pathetic, freaking life, even worse than the day that I finally killed mother freaking Voldermort. And why you ask was this going to be the worst day of my life, because is they hadn't already, ALL OF THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD WOULD NO THAT I AM ELIGABLE! Which makes me extremely uncomfortable to deal with WOMEN.

I hate my life.


End file.
